


3 Steps

by TheRealBurgerKing



Category: ikonic
Genre: Based on Supernatural, Donghyuk is both literally and figuratively an angel, Happy Ending, Jiwon can be dumb sometimes, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, but Dong still loves him, slowly realizing/falling in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 21:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealBurgerKing/pseuds/TheRealBurgerKing
Summary: There once was an angel, who took a man’s hand in hell and said “Come”.Only to hold that same hand in purgatory and say “Go”.And on Earth, the man will take the angel’s hand and whisper “Stay”.





	3 Steps

**Author's Note:**

> Credit is given to the people on tumblr who came up with this prompt.

There once was an angel, who took a man’s hand in hell and said “Come”.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inhuman shrieks filled the chamber. Dark shadows raced about, refusing to show their true form despite the demands of the two figures chasing them around the room. 

“Come on! Show yourself so I can kill you!” The black-haired man shouted as he leapt over a table. A blonde man nearby gave him an odd look as he easily destroyed yet another demon.

“I highly doubt they’ll show themselves with a promise like that.”

The ravenette waved away his companion’s words. “It was worth a try. I, unlike you, angel, don’t have the power to just send them away with a snap of my fingers.”

The angel shook his head. “You overestimate my power. I can’t just ‘snap my fingers’ and they’ll be gone. It takes a lot of effort, actually.” The ravenette spared him a glance, considered explaining that he didn’t mean it literally, then just shook his head and stabbed a shadow. It fizzled out of existence with a loud scream.

As the shadows “died”, they fell into what looked like a bottomless hole, which, according to Donghyuk, led straight to Hell. The demon-fighting pair had found Entrance to Hell Number One Thousand, and were striving to close it before any innocent humans were dragged in.

The demons began showing themselves and fighting back, all long limbs, scaly wings and spiked tails. “Jiwon! To your left!” Donghyuk’s voice cut through the screeching, and Jiwon turned in time to cut down an approaching demon.

Jiwon continued to fight in his place, unknowingly backing closer and closer to the pit. Donghyuk, fighting his own battle across the room, suddenly began approaching Jiwon. But he was too late and too far away. “Jiwon! Behind you!”

Jiwon had no time to react as a pair of claws gripped his shoulders in a crushing grip and the sickly smell of death surrounded him. The large demon holding flipped backward with a scream and dragged him down into the pit.

The last thing human saw before darkness covered his eyes was Donghyuk’s expression of horror and his pale hand reaching for Jiwon.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Jiwon opened his eyes, he thought he had gone blind. His feet were on solid ground, but he was surrounded by darkness. A low moaning sound echoed from the blackness, starting from a barely-audible hum and growing in volume until it was almost a roar. Jiwon covered his ears and unconsciously cowered.

The roar died down again until it was a deep groan, occasionally punctuated by an animalistic cry. Jiwon straightened his back and hesitantly reached out. He remembered Donghyuk, and his expression as Jiwon was dragged into Hell. I hope he’s alright up there, with all those demons. Jiwon watched as his hand disappeared into the darkness - the cold, cold darkness.

Feeling his courage returning, Jiwon stepped forward, half expecting to fall some more. But his foot landed on solid land, and continued to do so as he walked, wandering in the black, dead air.

Jiwon didn’t know how long he had been walking, but in the far distance, there seemed to be a light. Almost like a beacon beckoning Jiwon closer. As he moved closer, the light appeared to grow, bigger and bigger as the blackness edged away.

At long last, Jiwon reached the middle of the light. It was a low hill, looking out over something Jiwon had never expected to see. The land of Hell.

It looked like a giant canyon. A dry, desert canyon. Everything was dead and the reddish sand stretched as far as the eye could see. There wasn’t a single soul in view, but the deep groaning continued on, reverberating through the canyon. Almost as though the canyon itself was groaning. Jiwon checked himself for injuries in the light. None, except for a dull ache in his shoulders where the demon had grabbed him. 

The ravenette wandered around the edge of the canyon, peering down into the sandy darkness. At his feet was a path, well-worn and heavily-trod. Soft voices whispered to him in old, long-forgotten languages, bidding him come in, follow them into the darkness.

Jiwon tried hard to think of anything else. Donghyuk had mentioned these voices before. They got into your head and took over, leading you to your demise in Hell’s death pools. As Jiwon’s mind tread in dangerous waters, the voices latched onto his memories. The voices changed, morphing into a voice he knew well. A voice he had grown to love. Donghyuk’s sweet, honey voice beckoned to him from the darkness, calling his name.

As though in a daze, Jiwon found himself blindly following. As he descended into the darkness, he pictured his friend. Donghyuk’s face. Donghyuk’s smile. Donghyuk’s strong wings fluttering has he carried Jiwon to safety after the mortal foolishly tried to fight a Hellhound.

Jiwon gazed around as he walked for what felt like hours. Although it was dark, he oddly could still see rather well. The canyon walls were covered with what looked like faces carved into the rock. Horrific faces screaming in agony and terror. Peering closer, Jiwon realized that these faces had their eyes open. And were staring straight at him. Their dead-but-alive eyes seemed to follow him as he passed.

The path under his feet suddenly veered to the side, away from the canyon and through the mouth of a cave. The inside of the cave was blacker than black and as he approached, Jiwon felt an overwhelming sense of sadness and hopelessness. The voice of Donghyuk urged him on, pushing him to enter the cave. Helplessly, Jiwon walked on, passing into the giant maw of the cave.

Immediately, the ravenette was hit with a strong wind, unbearably cold and agonizingly hot at the same time. A new light shone upon the pair of new figures: the human and his phantom angel.

Before them was a wide river, unlike any river the human had ever seen. He blinked at the river of fire, feeling the immense heat roll over his skin. He no longer knew who he was, or why he was down here. The cave had stripped him of his memories and erased his identity, leaving him an empty shell of a man.

Before him stood a figure, an apparition of sorts. It was a beautiful, young man, smiling sadly at him. His lips moved, but not a word could be heard. The human reached out for him, a forgotten feeling of longing settling in his forgotten heart. As his fingers brushed the figure’s chest, his silhouette flickered and disappeared.

The human hesitated, searching the vast cavern vainly for the lost figure. But no matter which way he turned, there was no sign of the boy. The ravenette frowned and began amble toward the fire river. The memory of the boy slowly slipped his mind with each step, until only the sadness in his eyes remained. One step later, and that was forgotten as well.

The human wavered on the bank of the river. He didn’t want to give in… but there were whispy white shadows swimming through the fire, smiling and reaching out to him, inviting the hapless human to join them. The young man leaned out, unconsciously extending his hand. He was almost there… fingertips almost touching the white shadows…

Suddenly, a loud but low hum touched his ears from behind. The human was shocked out of his daze and stumbled back, propelled from the river by an unknown force.

Behind him stood a man, young and beautiful, feathery white wings arching behind him. He was surrounded by a white light, driving away the darkness as he approached the human. The sea of hellfire screamed and lashed at him, but the angel gave no reaction, eyes only on the human.

The human figured he should be wary of this powerful being, but he felt no fear, only warmth and something more. The man stopped in front of the human and reached out, much like the white shadows. But his smile wasn’t evil - rather, it was kind and welcoming. The human took the angel’s hand. The angel squeezed his hand comfortingly and spoke one word.

“Come.”


End file.
